The invention relates generally to motion detection and more specifically to a surveillance system and method, for use in security systems or the like, in which a moving camera can be used to detect motion in an area.
Conventional security systems typically protect an enclosed area using switches at doors, windows, and other potential entry points. When a switch is activated, an alarm is sounded, a message is generated, or some other means of notifying the appropriate persons and/or discouraging the persons breaching security is activated. It is also known to use passive infra red (PIR) sensors, which sense heat differences caused by animate objects such as humans or animals, to detect the presence of persons in unauthorized areas. Other sensors used in surveillance and security systems include vibration sensors, radio frequency sensors, laser sensors and microwave sensors. Sensors often can be activated erroneously by power surges or large electromagnetic fields, such as occur when lightening is present. Such activation of course can trigger a false alarm.
To increase the reliability of security and surveillance systems, video cameras have been used to monitor premises. However, with camera surveillance, a constant communications channel must be maintained with the operator at the monitoring site. It is known to combine video camera surveillance with another sensing mechanism, a PIR sensor, for example, so actuation of the video camera is initiated by activation of the other sensor and the operator's attention is focused by sounding an alarm or delivering a message. However, when monitoring continuous video, even for relatively short periods of time, the operator must maintain a constant vigilance. However, an operator's ability to pay attention to a video display generally diminishes rapidly to the point where the operator is essentially ineffective after several minutes. Accordingly, video surveillance is labor intensive, expensive, and not always effective.
More recently, video cameras have been used to monitor an area within a field of view and the resulting image signal is processed to detect any motion in the field of view. U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,224 is exemplary of such systems in which a video camera monitors an area, such as a parking lot, and produces a video signal. The video signal is digitized and stored in a memory and is compared with a previous video signal that has been digitized and stored in a memory. If any differences between the two signals exceeds a threshold, an output is generated and fed to an alarm generation circuit. Various algorithms can be used to compare video signals with one another to determine if motion has occurred in the monitored area. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,655 discloses comparing video signals on a pixel by pixel basis, generating a difference signal between the two signals, and interpreting any non-zero pixel in the difference signal to be a possible movement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,063 discloses a video monitoring system in which a video line from a camera is compared to the same video line viewed at an earlier time to detect motion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,750 teaches that changes in the average value of a video line can be used to detect motion.
While the use of video cameras for detecting motion has solved many problems associated with surveillance, some limitations still exist. Specifically, a video camera can only monitor an area within its field of view. The field of view can be increased by locating the camera at a position far away from the area or by using wide angle optics. In either case, each pixel of the imager in the camera will correspond to a larger portion of the area as the field of view is increased. Therefore as the field of view is increased, resolution of the image signal decreases and the ability of the camera to accurately detect motion is reduced. To increase the area covered by a video camera surveillance system, it is well known to provide multiple video cameras. Of course, this increases the cost and complexity of the surveillance system. It is also known to utilize a moving camera to increase the field of view. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,364 discloses a surveillance system having moving cameras. However, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,364 requires complex algorithms, such as affine transforms, for adjusting images for camera movement. Accordingly, such systems are complex and require a great deal of processing power.